


Mad Drumming Skillz

by BBCGirl657



Series: Christian "CC" Coma One-shots [1]
Category: American Drummers RPF, American Singers RPF, Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinxx’s little sister Jesse moves to L.A. and Jinxx takes her to studio to meet the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Drumming Skillz

“What if they don’t like me?” Jesse asked Jinxx. 

“Calm down Jess”, he told her as they turned into the studio parking lot, “They’ll love you”. 

They got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Jinxx pressed the button and said, “Hey, it’s Jinxx”.

There was a buzz and Jinxx opened the door. 

“Hey Jinxx”, the owner said, “They’re ready for you”. 

“Thanks man”, Jinxx said.

They made their way into the control room where they found all the guys, minus CC who was already in the booth recording.

“Wow”, Jesse said. She stood transfixed as she watched CC play. When he was done, she pressed the button and said, “That was fucking amazing!” 

CC got a confused look on his face when he heard her voice. He got up and came into the control room. 

“Sorry”, Jesse said, “It’s just…I’ve never seen anyone play like you”.

“Guys, this is Jesse. My little sister”, Jinxx told them.

“Dude, we’ve known you for 5 years. How come we’re just now meeting her?” Ashley asked.

“I’ve recently moved to L.A.”, Jesse told them, “I haven’t seen Jinxx in a couple years now. You hardly ever came close to where I was when you toured”.

“You know I have no control of that”, Jinxx said. 

“I know and I don’t blame you for that”, she reassured him. 

“So you really thought my drumming was ‘fucking amazing’?” CC asked her. 

“Yeah. You play with such passion. You could rival Shannon Leto of 30 Seconds to Mars”, she told him.

“Did you hear that? Apparently I’ve got mad drumming skillz”, CC said and everyone laughed. 

“That take was good, but have fun with the next one”, the producer said. 

“Have fun? What are you talking about? I’m always having fun”, CC said winking at Jesse. CC went back into the recording booth. 

Jesse stood next to the glass and watched him.

“Think she likes him?” Ashley asked Andy. 

“$20 says he asks her out”, Andy said.

“Please don’t bet on my sister’s love life”, Jinxx said. 

“You should be thankful _I’m_ not hitting on her”, Ashley told him. 

“Well, there’s still time”, Jake teased him. 

On the other side of the glass, CC was drumming like his life depended on it, the adrenaline of a female’s attention driving him. He threw his drumstick in the air and caught it before finishing. He looked up and saw Jesse giving him a thumbs up. He re-entered the control room where the producer said, “And that’s a wrap!” 

Everyone clapped and congratulated CC. With CC done, they moved onto guitars. 

CC flopped down on the couch, putting his head in Jesse’s lap, who was scrolling through her Twitter feed. “What are you doing tonight?” CC asked her. 

“I dunno”, she shrugged, “Hadn’t really thought about it. Hang out with Jinxx maybe?”

“Let’s go out tonight”, he said.

“And do what?”

This time, it was CC’s turn to shrug. “I’m sure we’ll find something. I mean, it’s L.A”.

“You hardly know me”.

“Exactly. That’s why we should hang out. Let’s go!” CC jumped up from the couch. 

“Now?” Jesse asked, shocked at his sudden outburst. 

CC grabbed Jesse’s hands and pulled her up from the couch into his chest. 

Jesse’s face turned bright red as CC smiled.

“Well what are we waiting for?” CC asked her. 

Jesse finally smiled and said, “Okay”.

CC grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the studio. 

“Told you so”, Andy said to Ashley. 

Throughout the whole exchange, the two had completely forgotten that there were other people in the room. 

Ashley pulled out a $20. 

Andy snatched it out of his hand and handed it to Jinxx.

“There. Now we don’t have to bet on your sister’s love life”, Andy told him.

Jinxx just rolled his eyes.


End file.
